Transposed Temperaments
by Kyarorain
Summary: When Felix wished that something would happen in a moment of boredom, he certainly did not expect a mass personality swap. Chaos naturally ensues.


**Transposed Temperaments**

* * *

Caz's recipe for feel-good fun: Randomness, sugar and insanity. And you can never have too much!  
Ivan: You're feeling random?  
Uh-huh. Fear the random!  
Jenna: There was a game, ee-i-ee-i-o! It was called Golden Sun, ee-i-ee-i-o, and it was owned by Camelot, ee-i-ee-i-o!  
You got at my sugar! T.T How could you? Anyway, here's another fic I rewrote and put back up.

* * *

"Hey." Isaac slammed the book shut. "Guess what, everybody?" He looked around expectantly at the bored looking group sitting around him. Garet was trying to communicate with a dead butterfly, Ivan was reading a dictionary and occasionally spouting out long words, Mia was cleaning her mace and muttering something about Alex, Felix was shooting deadly glares everywhere for some reason, Jenna was lobbing fireballs through the window which mercifully just hit the nearby river and fizzled out, Sheba was trying unsuccessfully to angst over not knowing who she was and Piers was daydreaming.

"What?" Felix snapped. Isaac let out a 'meep' noise and scrambled backwards. He would feel a lot safer if he was in his own house, but they were actually just in some random room in the inn of Alhafra. Why they had to be in Alhafra, he had no idea, and everybody hated Alhafra anyway. Especially that mayor. They all really wanted to go up and punch that mayor in the face. But they had to be pacifists... until he became a pirate or something, then they could happily beat him up.

"I'm bored," Isaac announced with a big smile. "Is anybody else bored too?"

"Angst, woe," Sheba said loudly. "I am bored... another reason to angst. So why don't I angst? Why doesn't anybody angst?"

"It's simple," Jenna replied, viciously burning an innocent fish in the river. "Angst is boring."

"The butterfly's dead," Garet lamented, clutching his hands to his chest. "It's dead! Why did it have to die? I'm going to miss it!"

"The butterfly was already dead when we entered the room." Isaac counted to ten in his mind. "And don't even try to angst, because angst is overrated, and it's not like we need to angst right now."

"Hmm... angst..." Mia tapped her chin. "As in being a whining emo who jumps off a cliff because they broke a fingernail? That's sad. And what's also sad is the fact Alex is not here."

"You want Alex?" Sheba looked stunned. "Why, Mia, I thought for a moment you hated him. I didn't realise for a moment it was all a big farce... the course of true love just isn't easy, is it?" She was promptly soaking wet. "Geez, can't you take a joke?"

"One more thing about me and Alex being a couple..." Mia growled and drew a finger across her neck.

"Antidisestablishmentarianism," Ivan said. "I'll leave you lot to guess whatever that means."

"I'm bored too." Garet made big sad puppydog eyes. "I wish something would happen!"

And then something did happen. Kraden walked in.

"Salutations, acquaintances," Kraden said. He stopped speaking, looking puzzled. "Wait a minute, why am I talking like that? I don't normally talk like that. Now, what was I up to? Ah, yes, I came to tell you something very exciting indeed, I'm sure that you'll all love to hear it."

"Really?" Jenna exclaimed, her eyes wide. She turned away from her violent killing of innocent fish to look at Kraden. "What is it?"

"Tell us, Kraden!" Garet demanded. "We want to know!"

"Oh boy, here it comes." Isaac shut the book and tossed it aside.

"Well?" Felix gave the old man a look which plainly said 'get to the point, I'm not in the mood for rambling'.

"Hey, Piers?" Sheba tried to get the Lemurian's attention.

"Piers?"

"Captain Picard!"

"Whoah..." Sheba almost fell over. "He didn't even react to THAT?"

"She said it!" Mia exclaimed. "She used the Star Trek reference!"

"I would **love to tell you all BEFORE GAIA FALLS ERODES WEYARD TO NOTHING!!!**" Kraden's voice rose to a shout as he tried to distract the Adepts, some of whom had lunged at Sheba and tried to inflict dire punishment upon her for using the Star Trek reference.

"Transubstantiationalist." Ivan looked up from the dictionary. "Somebody who deals in voodoo."

"Piers," Sheba crawled free of Mia's loose grip, which she had loosened in shock at hearing Kraden speak of Gaia Falls eroding Weyard. "Piers, wake up!" She poked the Lemurian who immediately screamed, jumped from his chair and crashed into a heap on the floor. "Uh...?"

"Who, what, when, where, why?" Piers looked around, his eyes wide. He relaxed as he took in the situation. "Ah, I see."

"I..." Kraden gestured at himself. "I, Kraden, am bored."

There was a stunned silence as everybody just stared at Kraden.

_He stopped us from mourning dead butterflies/trying to angst/killing Sheba/throwing fireballs/reading/daydreaming/glaring at everybody in the room/mace polishing just to say THAT?_

The silence was broken when Garet started to cry.

"Get a grip, Garet!" Isaac shouted. "It's only a butterfly!"

"It's not that!" Garet wailed. "I just realised I left Mr Cuddles behind at the inn in Madra!"

"Mr Cuddles?" Sheba asked.

"His teddybear," Jenna said. "Garet claims to be devoted to it, although I'm suspicious since he took so long to remember it!"

"Mr Cuddles..." Garet sobbed.

"Whinge." Ivan slammed the dictionary shut. "To whine and mope about trivial matters." He threw the dictionary at Garet but it missed and hit Mia instead. "Oops!"

"Ow..." Mia rubbed her head and glared at Ivan. "You know, if you were Alex, you would be dead before you had a chance to say 'Help! Mia's hitting me with her mace!' but you better thank the elements that you're not!"

"Can we go and annoy the Alhafran mayor?" Jenna asked hopefully.

"No," Felix replied.

"Why?" Jenna pouted.

"Because we got into enough trouble over that stupid ship thing," Felix said.

"Hey, wait, the Alhafran mayor was trying to swindle Briggs, right?" Jenna said.

"Yeah, he paid for the ship fair and square and the mayor tried to keep it," Sheba said.

"So the Alhafran Mayor is evil!" A slow grin spread across Jenna's face. "We're allowed to beat the bad guys up!"

"Alex is evil too," Mia said.

"Have you proved it yet?" Ivan asked innocently. He screamed and ducked to avoid a Flying Dictionary of Doom™.

"I wish something else would happen!" Isaac exclaimed.

Alex warped into the room.

"Hello," Alex said pleasantly. "I do believe I left some hairgel here when I last stayed over, has anybody found it yet?"

"ALEX!" Mia screamed, reaching for the mace. "Hey, where's my mace gone?"

"I knew he would warp in," Sheba muttered to herself, stuffing the mace underneath a bed.

"Hi, Alex!" Jenna said brightly. "How have you been?"

"Isn't Alex supposed to be the Evil Dude™ we avoid? Or is it the other way around?" Garet looked puzzled.

"Oh, was that your hairgel?" Isaac immediately looked very guilty. "I thought it was a courtesy gift."

"My HAIRGEL!" Alex screamed. "Now I must engage in some of those clichéd Revenge on Isaac Plots™ because he stole my hairgel!" And then Alex sat on the bed and began to cry.

"There, there." Jenna sat next to him and patted his back. "We'll buy you some more hairgel."

"WE?" Mia looked astounded.

"Why not, we've got loads of coins and we don't even know what to do with it," Piers said. "And we don't think it's a good idea to toss the money down Gaia Falls or anything."

"Jenna, why are you engaging in physical contact with Alex?" Felix asked, glaring at the crying Mercury Adept.

"I'm comforting him!" Jenna exclaimed. "We're not going out or anything!"

"We're not?" Alex looked shocked. Then he began to cry louder. "But what about that night in Xian? We sat outside by the pond and talked all night... and we even sat in each other's tents sometimes..."

"Oh, boo hoo," Garet muttered sarcastically. "I thought she loved me, now I drop dead."

"Oh, boo hoo," Sheba said. "I lost my teddy, my life has no more meaning."

"This is boring," Felix said. "I wish something exciting and out-of-this-world would just happen right now.

_... so be it, your wish shall be granted..._

The Adepts and Kraden looked around in confusion as an eerie voice echoed throughout the room. Some of them swore that the Wise One's image flashed in the room for a moment, but then it was gone as soon as it came.

"What... just happened?" Kraden asked.

"I don't know, but it was fishy." Isaac shot a death glare at Felix.

"Birdy!" Ivan yelled, pointing out of the window. "It's a birdy!"

"Must angst." Jenna got off the bed and walked over to sit in a corner. "Must try harder... must try... hey, Mia, just admit it already, you have the hots for Alex, right? Heh heh heh..."

"How can you say that?" Mia burst into tears. "Its not fair! Everybody makes up stupid assumptions about me, and hounds me down, and gives me grief and replaces me with trash... I feel so used!"

"This is pathetic." Felix threw his arms up in the air. "Maybe I ought to just read some more and pretend nobody exists."

Sheba had nothing to say since she was daydreaming with a faraway look on her face.

"I need to burn something!" Alex cackled. "Mwahahahahaha! BURN!"

"I feel like smashing everybody into a pulp," Piers said venomously. "You all annoy me, especially that evil Alex..."

"Eponymous," Garet said. "Refers to a character whose name is the book's title."

"This is most confusing," Kraden said. "Felix and Isaac seem to have switched personalities, Jenna is acting like Sheba who is acting like Piers who is acting like Mia who is acting like Alex who is acting like Jenna... and Garet and Ivan are acting like each other. I guess Felix's wish was granted after all. Thank goodness I did not get affected!"

"You've got something going on with Jenna, haven't you?" Isaac pointed at Alex, looking fierce.

"Well, so what?" Alex looked haughty. "You gonna beat me up? Go on, I dare you!"

"Why, you-" Isaac got to his feet but was knocked down and ended up with a Jupiter Adept on top of him. "Please. Get OFF."

"I want to play." Ivan pouted. "I'm bored of sitting down. Or do you want to fence instead? I know I can be much better with a sword than you someday, Isaac!"

Piers was now scrawling 'ALEX IS EVIL' on the wall with a permanent marker.

"That Lord Babi... he was pretty evil... I dislike him..." Sheba said suddenly. "I do not think well of him, as he did proceed to kidnap me. Or should that be all in the past tense, as he does happen to have died. Yes, I remember, Alex relayed the news in Champa."

"This is bedlam." Kraden backed out of the room. "Let me know when you're all back to normal." He hurriedly slammed the door and ran for dear life.

"If we are currently as bored as we say," Garet said. "Then it would be advisable that we put our heads together and brainstorm for something to do. I suggest that we think of a game to play or something."

"Woe!" Jenna exclaimed. "I used to have reason to angst, but my family had to go spoil it all!"

"What?" Felix stared at her. "Would you rather still have reason to angst?"

"Actually," Jenna said. "No! Wait! That wouldn't be nice at all... hey, Felix, is it true that you have the hots for Sheba?"

"I'd rather not go into such things." Felix reached for the book and quickly pretended to read.

"Oh come on!" Jenna wheedled. "Please! Tell me!"

"Get off me, Ivan!" Isaac yelled. "I can beat you up in a nanosecond! I know I can!"

"Yeah right!" Ivan laughed, getting off him. "Want a duel by swords?"

"You bet!" Isaac drew the Gaia Blade.

"You're on!" Ivan drew the Kikuichimonji.

"Hey, can somebody remind me why Alex is evil?" Piers asked. "I'm not even sure why I think he is all of a sudden, okay, so he tried to steal my ship... how dare he, evil, evil... my precious... what the?"

"It is so noisy..." Sheba shook her head. "I do recall much quieter days... nobody started swordfighting just like that... it's so unnatural. Unnatural..."

"Go, Isaac!" Alex shouted. "Beat the midget down! ISAAC! ISAAC!"

"What the...?" Jenna squinted at him. "I thought you were upset with him for stealing your hairgel."

"My hairgel?" Alex blinked. "Oh yeah! Whoever stole my hairgel needs to BURN!"

"Something's wrong." Felix threw down his book. "Alex has never wanted to burn things before." He looked at Piers, who was writing 'ALEX IS EVIL' on the wall. "Isn't saying that Alex is evil Mia's thing?"

"You know, that's just so judgmental!" Mia began to weep again. "When you say someone's evil, when you don't even have proof! It hurts so much, to be accused of being evil when you've never done anything wrong in your entire life, and everybody wants to beat you up! Violence doesn't solve ANYTHING!"

"Mia's cracked." Felix looked horrified. "Either that or... what was my wish?"

"Mwahahaha!" Ivan kicked Isaac in the shin and swung Kikuichimonji, stabbing the floor. "I'm so much better!"

"Better?" Isaac looked incredulous. "You couldn't hit a Kraken if it was standing perfectly still!"

"You're so mean, Isaac." Ivan looked injured and replaced the sword. "I don't want to do this anymore if you're gonna be so nasty to me."

"Suits me just fine," Isaac snapped, placing the Gaia Blade back in its scabbard.

"Felix and Sheba, sitting in a tree," Jenna sang. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"And what's with the 'angst' that Jenna's trying to do..." Felix murmured. "She never angsts, not in public anyway... and her mood changes are scaring me... and wasn't Sheba acting that way before? Now she's acting like Piers... Piers's being like Mia... I guess Mia's being Alex and Alex's like Jenna... I wished... for something unusual to happen. Uh oh."

"Butterfly?" Ivan picked up the dead butterfly and prodded it. "Wake up, butterfly! Please! Don't leave me!"

"Ah, for the days of old," Sheba sighed. "Being in Lalivero and being treated like some Holy Child... wait, I didn't like that... why am I longing for olden days? This isn't like me! Felix, I think I'm turning into a Lemurian or something!"

"It's okay, don't panic," Felix said soothingly. "I think we've just had a personality switch."

"You're nuts," Alex said. "People don't just have personality switches. There's no such thing!"

"Yes there is," Felix insisted.

"No there isn't," Alex argued.

"Yes there is."

"No, there isn't, you HALF-WIT!"

"You're living proof of one right now!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

"Well, for one, Mercury Adepts don't threaten burnination."

"Okay, so I want to burn stuff, but so what?"

"That's a Jenna thing and you know it!" Felix exclaimed.

"So what are you going to do?" Alex said in a bored tone. "Beat me up for stealing your sister's personality?"

"That should do for starters," Felix said, suddenly freezing in shock as he realised what he'd just said. "Wow, I actually sound like myself... a bit... but I'd say I have Isaac's personality."

"You're insane!" Isaac fell to the floor and clutched his head. "It's MY personality! I found it! It came to me! It's mine! My own... my love... my precious..."

"I hate to tell you this, Isaac." Felix wondered if he was ever really that insane. "But I have your personality."

"You thief!" Isaac wailed. "I'm not even acting like you! If I was, wouldn't I be beating Alex up for thinking he was with Jenna or something?"

"Well, you were about to," Felix said. "Wait, Alex thinks he's in a relationship with Jenna? How did that happen? He'd better not get his hopes up."

"I feel fine now," Isaac insisted. "I guess I might still want to hurt Alex, but that's just the looking out for my friends feeling... do you think we really did switch personalities?"

"Maybe we switched back," Felix said. "But how? And just whose personality was the 'my own, my love, my precious' thing?"

"Probably mine." Isaac went bright red. "I... don't know where it came from, I just felt like saying it, but it's not that unusual. After all, life's boring if you can't be insane and random sometimes."

"If you act insane, people throw you in jail," Felix said, his eyes widening.

"You're just paranoid, Felix," Isaac said airily. "Maybe it's something... hey, you realised you'd switched personalities first?"

"Yeah," Felix said. "But nobody else seems to believe it."

"Ahem," Jenna said. "What is all this insane stuff you're talking about?"

"See?" Felix gestured at his sister.

"Kids these days," Sheba said and stared at the ceiling, not noticing some incredulous stares in her direction. "Talking about this or that weird stuff and just being plain silly... what's the point? Aren't we supposed to save the world or something?"

"I want to go home," Ivan said sulkily. "I miss my sister... why do I have to be stuck out here listening to you lunatics?"

"You're not supposed to think of her as your sister," Piers said. "She said so. You really should pay more attention sometimes."

"That's it, I'm going!" Alex launched himself off the bed. "I've got other things to do with my time!" He stormed out of the room before anybody could stop him.

"I want to go too!" Piers exclaimed, running after Alex and leaving the room. "I want to go beat up..."

"Maybe they'll go beat up the Alhafran Mayor," Jenna said gleefully. "Wait for me!" She was immediately rushing out of the room, leaving several people in silence.

"Uh oh," Felix said.

"Yeah, uh oh, indeed," Isaac said. "And Ivan's acting four and Garet's spouting bookish words and Mia's... crying..."

"So?" Mia wiped her red eyes. "I'm just sick of people ganging up on me!"

"Nobody is ganging up on you, Mia." Sheba crossed the room and sat next to Mia, rubbing her back as she leaned over and cried. "You're just imagining things. Look, nobody's saying anything mean about you, nobody's accusing you of being evil or anything."

"I am not acting four!" Ivan shouted.

"Somehow, I think that these events are not going the way they should," Garet said in Ivan-style lingo.

"Yes, you are!" Isaac shouted back.

"You are a big meanie!" Ivan prepared to cast Spark Plasma. "Spark plaaaaa..."

"Oh no..." Isaac went pale.

"It's like Garet on steroids or something," Felix said. "Where he can't even hold back his urge to throw Psynergy all over the place. Warning: Highly Explosive, approach with caution, do not bother listening to."

"I think that we must have had something happen to us," Garet saod. "Perhaps that thing Felix said about us switching personalities was true after all... uhh... yeah... I guess..."

"Smmm... uh?" Ivan dropped his hand and blinked in confusion. Isaac and Felix sighed in relief. "Okay, could somebody please explain to me what just happened?"

"Garet saved our lives." Isaac grinned nervously, a bead of sweat rolling down his head. "I thought we were goners," he whispered to Felix.

"Me too," Felix whispered back.

"That was totally freaking weird." Garet shook his head in wonder. "Does anybody know what caused that? Did anybody see the Wise One? Or maybe I was just imagining things."

"Wise One... the Wise One did this!" Isaac jumped to his feet.

"The Wise One granted my wish?" Felix was surprised. "He was that floating rock in Sol Sanctum, wasn't he? Is he here?" He looked around nervously, as if expecting the Wise One to pop through a wall and beat him up.

"Mia and Sheba are still affected," Isaac looked over at Sheba comforting the crying Mia and shuddered at how surreal that scene seemed. "So are Jenna, Alex and Piers. We'd better do something... weren't they going to beat up... the Alhafran Mayor?"

"Jenna did want to beat up the Alhafran Mayor... and if Alex's acting like Jenna... and Piers's on Mia's 'I need to beat someone up NOW!' kick and I'm sure Jenna _still_ wants to beat up the Alhafran Mayor, which Sheba's personality shouldn't hamper much, so we've got trouble," Felix said.

(**Outside**)

"I say we sneak in quietly through the back," Jenna suggested. "So we don't wind up in jail or something."

"I say we storm through and beat up the guards on the way." Piers crossed his arms stubbornly.

"We could try talking first, then fists later if they refuse," Alex said. "That way, we save our energy for the Alhafran Mayor."

"Sneak in!"

"Storm through!"

"Talk first!"

"Sneak in!"

(**Inside**)

"Mia, listen." Isaac sat in front of Mia, looking pleadingly at her. "Look at me."

"You're horrible!" Mia wailed, looking at him. "You think I'm evil, I know you do! Everybody does! You steal my hair gel just to spite me!"

"Felix, am I really turning into a Lemurian?" asked Sheba.

"No, you're not." Felix shook his head. "You've had a personality switch. You now have Piers's personality."

"Really?" Sheba raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me." Felix gave her his biggest 'sad puppydog' look.

"Hmm." Sheba narrowed her eyes, considering the possibility.

(**Outside**)

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Jenna got rock, Alex got paper and Piers got scissors.

"Argh!" Jenna was frustrated now. "That's why you don't do rock paper scissors with three people!"

"Okay, lets do... eeny meeny miney mo," Alex suggested. "And you will do it, if you want to live."

"You sound evil," Piers gasped. "You **are** evil!"

"Just do it," Jenna kicked him.

"Ouch!" Piers exclaimed. "That was mean."

"Eeny meeny miney mo." Alex started doing it. "Catch a tiger by its toe... if it squeals... let it go... eeny meeny miney... mo!" His hand stopped on Piers. "Drat! Um... could we redo that?"

"Yay!" Piers cheered. "We get to storm through! And I go first!"

"Lead on." Jenna rolled her eyes. "Honestly..."

"Yeah," Alex said, shaking his head. "He acts like such a kid."

Piers rushed on ahead to the castle with Alex and Jenna following behind. They were going to beat up the soldiers guarding the castle, then run through the castle looking for the Mayor... and when they found him, who knew what state he would be in afterwards.

(**Inside**)

"Okay... I think I believe you..." Sheba nodded. "I must have got Piers's personality. It's the only explanation for me behaving this way... whoah! Total head rush there! I... I'm back to normal!"

"Yes!" Isaac exclaimed. "You did it, Felix!"

"This is freaking weird." Garet said again.

(**Outside**)

"Excuse me," Piers said as he approached a soldier.

"Yes?" asked the soldier, turning to Piers who was already clenching a fist.

"Uh... I..." Piers backed away, looking shocked. "I... I was wondering if you know... how to... treat... a rash?"

"A rash? Well, where is this rash?" asked the soldier. "On your butt?"

"What am I doing here?" Piers wailed. "Why was I acting like Mia? I got her personality?" He rushed off, past a stunned Alex and Jenna.

(**Inside**)

"It's so un... un..." Mia wiped away some tears. "Huh? Ugh... that Alex... he is SO evil... I want to kill him. He's done way too many evil things to live! But hang on, that was his personality I had? Eww, I can't believe I had Alex's personality!"

"There, there, Mia," Isaac said. "It's fine now, you're back to normal."

"So, Piers should be back to normal because of Sheba and if Mia's back to normal, then Alex should be, and Jenna as well... everybody's back to normal." Felix said.

(**Outside**)

"You stole my personality!" Jenna shouted at Alex.

"I have no time for idle accusations," Alex said before warping out.

"Hey! ALEX!" Jenna screamed, rushing towards the inn. "So whose personality did I have? Sheba's? Well, so long as I have my personality back..."

(**Inside**)

Alex warped in and looked around at everybody, relieved to see that it was fairly normal.

"DIE, ALEX!" Mia screamed.

Yep, definitely normal.

"Whatever just happened?" Piers asked, walking in. "I nearly did a Mia on the soldiers outside the Alhafran Mayor's palace..."

"Hey, what's 'doing a Mia', hmm?" Mia glared suspiciously at him.

"I acted like Garet!" Ivan wailed. "This is the most embarrassing day of my life!"

"Hey, are you insulting me?" Garet demanded. "You midget!"

"Doofus!"

"Mop-top!"

"Idiot!"

"Shorty!"

"**Silence!**" Felix shouted. Mercifully, both of them quietened down. "This is like chaperoning a zoo with all the animals loose."

"Well, that's just life." Isaac shrugged sympathetically.

"So, now is everything back to normal?" Piers asked hopefully.

"Seems that way," Sheba said. "Compared to my normal personality, yours just seemed... so... dull!"

"Hey!" Piers exclaimed. "That was a diss!"

"Live with it," Sheba grinned cheekily.

"Why does Alex have to be in the same room as me?" Mia wailed.

"You know, I'm kind of tired of this abuse," Alex sighed. "Maybe I should just go..."

"Don't you even think about it," said an icy voice from behind him.

"What the?" Alex turned around and saw Jenna. "Now, what's wrong?"

"Basically, I'm sick and tired of you running off," Jenna said, brandishing some rope. "Now I'm going to make sure you stay, so that maybe you can answer some questions. Now be a good boy and stand still!"

"Jenna-" Felix began.

"Shut up!" Jenna shot him a look that caused him to quake in his boots.

"Nice try, Jenna," Alex said, before disappearing as he used Warp once more. Jenna howled in rage and threw the rope at the spot where he had stood.

"You'll get used to it," Mia said in a bored tone. "I know I am."

"Now that everything's back to normal and Alex's hopefully forgotten about planning a Dastardly Revenge Plot™, I vote we just go back to what we were doing. Seems like we can't really be any less bored without running into disaster." Isaac picked up his book and started reading.

"Sure." Sheba plopped down on the bed. "Mia and Alex sitting in a tree, K-I-S- AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!"

"_Die_!" Mia was now beating Sheba up with a pillow. "You know perfectly well that pairing is one of the most disgusting and most non-canon in the whole of Weyard!" Sheba hurriedly reached for a pillow to defend herself with, and a Major Scale Pillow War erupted.

"How nice," Jenna commented, lobbing a fireball out of the window. Unfortunately, the palace was too far away so she settled for the river.

"Yeah." Felix shot a death glare at the dead butterfly.

"Hmm." Ivan flicked through the dictionary. "Hey, nictate means to blink. Bet nobody knew that."

"Can we go to Madra?" Garet asked hopefully. He looked disappointed when nobody answered.

"Dull? Me?" Piers started weeping. "That's just unfair!" He sat against the wall and stared at the 'Alex is Evil' writing, stopping his crying. "Did I really write that? Wow... I don't generally write on walls."

Kraden peeked through the door and sighed in relief when he saw that everything was back to normal. Next time they saw the Wise One, they would have to talk to him and try and get the message across that these Adepts were just way too volatile to mess about with.

* * *

Well, how was that for some random fun? Whee... 

Jenna: I was scared it would become yet another one-shot epic... o.o;

It's hardly an epic... just a little on the long side... and I can't be bothered with chapters when I'm in this mood!

Felix: Surprise, surprise...

Did you say something, Felix?

Felix: Um, don't forget to review!


End file.
